Bullets and Butterflies
by BlackStarXxX
Summary: Blaine Anderson is an agent of the FBI who goes undercover to exploit a potential threat and thief, Kurt Hummel. All he wanted form this assignment was a promotion and to lock up the bad guy, but how could he do to the man he falling in love with?
1. The Jackpot

**Jackpot**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, CAN'T MAKE THAT CLEAR ENOUGH**

Kurt looked around the unfamiliar apartment. Was there anything worth taking? That guy, although attractive only seemed to be middle class if anything. He went into the kitchen; maybe he had some shiny silverware!

He quietly pulled out drawers, searched through cupboards and even checked the spice rack. He then checked the living room again just to be sure and he checked the bathroom, and there wasn't any rooms left.

Nothing. Nada .Zilch. Zero

Nothing good to fetch.

There was money, sure but Kurt didn't want to take that, Kurt was in the mood for something sparkly, but if he didn't find anything then the money would be enough...

How much was there? He checked the stranger's wallet, and did some maths. If the guy has $82.67 how much should he take?

20.15- for making him pay for the drinks, cheapskate!

10.55- for the cab

Probably taking more than he should, Kurt continued his deductions.

That leaves mystery man a total of ... $52.02

All is right with the world; see he can be good, not even taking half!

Kurt made his way to the bedroom to collect his stuff, he wasn't exactly worried that the man whose name Kurt can't remember would wake up at 6:30AM and after last night's activities he shouldn't be _able_ to get up.

He found his shirt jeans and shoes scattered all over the bedroom and threw them on him. He checked himself in the mirror and got rid of a few creases and then searched for his leather jacket, it had to be somewhere. He always had a leather jacket when he had one night stands, leather helped him at the clubs and bars, leather made him feel sexy!

Ah! There it is!

His shirt was a light green t-shirt that matched his eyes and he had black skinny jeans and a plain black leather jacket, his red converses were a tad scruffy and slightly worn but they were great for running in, in case he had to climb out the fire escape (don't ask) and they easy to take on and off, that and it was better for him to take them instead of his better ones. Kurt was about to leave when something caught his eye.

Something shiny!

He hurried over to what there was. Next to the bedside table under a pile of dirty clothes .He rummaged through it and when Kurt saw what it was he let himself give out a low whistle.

A tiara!

Bingo!

He didn't want to question how a tiara had somehow ended up in this dump; he had learnt some time ago that sometimes you can find a jewel in shit pile. Besides, it was _a real_ tiara, not one of those ones that little kids played with made of plastic but a real one with real diamonds in it!

He was definitely taking this beauty with him!

He gently picked it up from the sides and lifted it gently, thankfully the man in bed didn't stir, and carried it out of the room and out of the apartment.

Fuck, Fetch and now finally, _finally _flee.

Now he just has to find a cab and get the hell away from this place.

XXx

Agent Blaine Anderson was tired. Watching a criminal's apartment for 3 and a half hour's can do that to you though, but what he was tired of was his partner.

Agent Rachel Berry.

He was sick of her voice, the girl could sing, yes even he could admit that, but she wasn't singing she was talking! Ugh... It was making his head hurt listening to her talk about being dumped by her boy- correction ex boyfriend, Brody. Personally Blaine thought the man was lucky to get out while he still could, not that he would ever say that to Rachel's face.

"You know what; maybe I should just go gay, like you Blaine!" She laughed happily trying to cheer herself up as he groaned.

At an office party the co-workers wanted to play never have I ever and from the moment one of the guys said never have I ever kissed a dude, and Blaine drank (it was drink not strip) he knew he was screwed. He passed it off as "an experiment in collage" and most of them bought expect for those who worked the closes to him, who had cornered him later and demanded to know the truth.

He caved and told them the truth. He was gay. Knew it since he was 14 and came out of the closet 2 years later, he was proud of who he was and he wasn't afraid to admit he was gay, it's just not the easiest thing to bring up when homophobes could be anywhere, even in the FBI. His friends however where nothing but supportive and kept the harassment to nothing but teasing him about it, but if there was any really hurtful homophobic slurs going on about him, they would kick ass!

But hey! What are friends for!

"Hey, look over there!" Rachel whisper shouted at him.

"If it's the pizza guy, it's your turn to pay!" He mumbled to her, he was trying to sle-rest his eyes for a bit, couldn't she take a hint?

"No, not the pizza guy, that guy over there!" She whined to him, pointing this time as well. Blaine looked out of the van and saw a slim brunette male coming out of the building they were watching; quickly Blaine got out the camera and tried to get s good angle on the guy.

"Note him down as possible suspect or resident of the building" He told Rachel.

She scoffed, "Try buyer!"

Then Blaine saw it, the stolen tiara from the jewellers', so this guy had wanted it. He was the one who had paid probably thousands for it and the other stolen goods as well. He didn't look like much from a distance.

Messy brown hair, pale but healthy skin wearing a leather jacket with jeans that hugged his ass just right along with red shoes. He actually looked pretty dam hot; in Blaine honest opinion. He had to remind himself that this man might have ordered two men to rob jewellery store and that the security guards had been shot all for some headwear.

What kind of person values money over a human beings life?

"So do you want to make the arrest this time superstar or is it my turn?" Blaine looked at her, calling him "superstar" secretly means "you do it, I don't want to"

"Rachel, we have to make sure that, that guy really is the buyer, the FBI could get sued for wrongful arrest you know, and I think we should watch him a bit more to gather information and besides you know who it is that is suppose to buy it and if that is him then we would have to be careful"

Rachel looked at him with her evil eyes and when it stopped she made a grab for the camera in his hands and...

_Click, click, click_

Took photos of the handsome devil in leather!

"You're...not wrong" she said, choosing her words carefully so that she didn't actually say he was right.

God forbid!

"If that is who we suspect it is we could get a promotion! I won't risk that Blaine but I don't think we should let him get away. Do you think you could go undercover?"

She smiled up at him, she was begging him with her eyes to say no, that she could go and do it...but Blaine loved acting, and that was what he thought going undercover was all about! Pretending to be someone you're not, and getting away with it.

He fucking loved it!

"Hell yea, I will go undercover later, n' get the dirt on this guy from his own words while you go to HQ and use the internet and nerdy stuff like that and get the facts, okay! This guy is our best lead"

"Yes sir" she mocked and then turned the key of the engine

xXx

Kurt felt numb, he always did after meaningless sex. He hated himself for it every single time he did it. He wasn't that innocent, blushing teenager anymore when it came to "doing the deed" he wasn't. Though that didn't stop him from dreaming of romance...

But only with someone special. Someone he could see a future with. If he ended up with someone from a one night stand he'd probably get out of it as quickly as possible because of the guilt.

See, Kurt loved pretty things.

So...If he was the one that got up first, which he usually was, then he would take an object that interested him and hoped the guy wouldn't notice or was too busy trying to get over the fact he probably cheated on wife to care.

Oh yeah, Kurt didn't care if the guy was taken or not, I mean he wasn't going to keep him around so why worry? He did have some though standards, two sets, one for dating and one for just fucking.

He hummed to a song he heard on the radio the day before, trying to distract himself from the fact that he hadn't done his moisturising routine or picked out suitable clothes for work. Yes, work he needs to go to work soon. Yes he should get ready for work, for the real world.

The real world...

Reality...

On a second thought, that was a cute little coffee shop over there, maybe they had his coffee order? He has to go in to find out and he felt like treating himself as usual. Then he could come back to the big bad world. Later.

_**Author note:**__**I am an alien from the planet Zooloo and I live on the reviews of all you lovely readers, good or bad I don't care I eat them up!**_


	2. Falling in lust at a coffee shop

**Falling in lust at a coffee shop**

The coffee shop, "Chip's Coffee" was almost empty, with a few customers scattered around various tables. The only sound was the hushed voices mixing in with the occasional whir of the coffee, it was nice. The design wasn't so bad that Kurt couldn't handle it; it wasn't the worst he'd seen. Ohio had worse, he knew. Hiding from bullies had some advantages, mostly disadvantages, but some advantages like finding where you can find a decent coffee shop.

Kurt walked up to the queue and took his place in line, wondering who would come here this early in the morning, actually why was this place open so early? Never mind, so long as they had his order it didn't concern him.

His eyes drifted over to the menu on the wall, but suddenly he saw a **Help Wanted **sign and paused in thought, should he apply? What would be the harm? He was most likely going to get fired today anyway. For reasons didn't Kurt didn't fully understand was going to let some people go and from what he gathered from gossip, the firing would be today and he wasn't naive enough to think that he _wouldn't _be let go.

No, he's not fired yet and he had to believe he could do much better than some overworked, underpaid busboy at a 2 star coffee shop in the middle of the maze that is New York!

Wow, he should really find out where he is...

When he came up to the counter he ordered his usual and a copy of the New Yorker and went to a booth near the back to drink his coffee and read the news before he went to work and met his fate.

He had some spare outfits in his locker at work and if anyone asks why he looks like shit, he'll just say stress and not sex.

He was a good actor, but he was a brilliant liar.

xXx

"Hey, Sweet-thang, you ok?" commented Christian as Kurt came through the double doors of their office. Christian was his assistant, but also one of his closes friends outside of work so they talked to each other casually when it was the two of them.

"I'm fine, Christian" Said Kurt taking off his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack.

"I didn't mean how you looked, Kurtie-pie" teased Christian, grinning wildly as Kurt laughed out loud but then tried to control himself. Kurt really needed something to laugh about

Sucking in air form his teeth he hid his grin. "Don't call me that Chrissy-poo, you know I don't like it" Kurt cooed as Christian cringed at the pet name. "I guess I'm ok considering I going to get fired today"

Christian's smile froze in place "There not going to fire you man, you're freaking awesome"

"I haven't produced anything half decent in weeks Christian. Paula, Ellie and Jordan all have plus John and Daniel are such kiss ups to Isabelle that there's no way they're getting fired!" Kurt ranted on "Ann and Emily also have so much more experience than me, they've worked here for-"

"Kurt"

"Seven years and I've worked here for-"

"Kurt!"

"Only two years and so they are bound to-Mmph!"

Christian had enough, he covered Kurt's mouth. Though honestly, he had to hold it together as Kurt's eyes went wide Christian could feel him shaking. Jeez Kurt was fun to mess with.

"Look, you're Kurt Freaking Hummel! I don't think there's anything you can't do, so right now you are going to calm down , man up and tell me what you did last night Honey pie I missed you" Stated Christian, then he slowly released his hand from Kurt's mouth and flinched as Kurt's signature bitch glare tried to send him 12 feet under.

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed his urged to strangle Christian,

_Save it for another time Kurt like when he messes with your hair. _

"Ok... Sugar cube!" Quipped Kurt and took a little pride as Christian groan.

Kurt and Christian. Christian and Kurt. Their friendship was... unusual. It came along with cheesy pet names and lots of Disney movies for when either of them got bad news but mostly it was just them having a laugh. Kurt loved Christian, not romantically speaking but he still loved him. It was good to have a friend like this. One that is bat shit insane! One that made you laugh when he thought you think you'll never smile again, one that is there for you when you get bad news and doesn't say "_I'm sorry_" but instead says "_That sucks! Wanna go get McDonalds after this_? "

{Oh yea, it happened!}

One who accepts you,

"_You're gay? No, it's cool! My sister's friend is a lesbian but I swear she has some of the biggest pair of balls than most guys I know!... Hey, how do lesbians do it? I mean how does that work out?"_

No matter what others think.

"_That one, looks like a fag." The man eve has the nerve to point his way._

_Kurt's heart froze as Christian actually turned around and went over to the group of men. The group of men who could easily beat him up!_

"_Christian!"_

_But Christian walked right up to them so they were nose to nose or nose to chin in this case, and then he yelled out..._

"_KURT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A BRITISH CIGERTATE! HE'S A PERSON YOU ASSHOLE!"_

{Yep, yelled it out _really_ loud in the middle of the street people!}

Kurt could trust Christian, he had already told him about his own types _hit n' run._

Hell, when Kurt was drunk and stupid enough to bring the guy to his place _what mistakes! _Christian posed as the crying victim of a cheating boyfriend and got the other guy (or once a girl) out of there so they could have their lovers quarrel which as really Christian rating them on their looks out of ten , the first time was purely accidently but completely and utterly hilarious on further reflection.

Yes, Kurt could trust Christian

"I met a guy at the coffee shop this morning" _Not a complete lie _"His names Andy Criss, poor soul, gave me his number"

Christian snorted. Kurt never ever, ever made the first moves. It was one of his rules.

"Cute enough though, I suppose..." _He was the fucking definition of dreamy! _" Might call him though, never know!" Kurt mentioned it as if it was nothing but _**FUCK!**_

Andrew Criss (or Andy) was hot! I'm talking black leather seat on a sunny August afternoon day, hot. Dam it all, he was wearing skinny jeans, red skinny jeans! It just made him want to fuck him so he couldn't see straight, and his lips looked so kissable, and his eyes! Oh Gaga the eyes. He could get lost in them, no, he melted in them when they look right at him. Andrew came over and started talking with Kurt. They talked about fashion, music and for some reason work. Luckily for Kurt, he had the gift of the gab and managed to dodge every question, Finnish their conversation and catch a cab home, to his apartment to do and get rid of stuff and then come here, to work.

Where he was going to get fired.

Maybe wearing his new tiara at home will cheer him up with and tub of Ben& Jerrys' ice-cream.

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Can you guess who "Andy Criss" really is?**

**I think it's obvious **


End file.
